Swords and Sandals 3 save file documentation/cleanup
inv1 - inv30 The items you have in the inventory. Inventory slot definitions The inv1 – inv12 slots are reserved for the items currently equipped by the player, save for a couple of unused slots, while inv13 – inv30 are the 18 inventory slots. Setting inv9 with 2-handed weapons are allowed, which allows you to use 2 handed weapons as a secondary weapon. It's also possible to use shields or secondary weapons with 2-handed primary weapon. Unused inventory slots (5, 8, and 12) do no effect. Item definitions Inventory items are encoded in this format: (item type)_(item type)_(enchantment 1)_(item)_(enchantment 2)_(alignment) Item type (values #1 and #2)= |-|Enchantment 1 (value #3)= These are all the possible enchantments that can be used, as well as their effects. Notes *Level required is based on the minimum level of a dagger (weakest level 1 item) with that enchantment, and doesn't scale linearly for other items (even with other level 1 items) or when there are two enchantments. *High rare enchanted means the enchantment changes the item's appearance to that of a higher-rarity ones. *High legendary means the enchantment adds a glow effect similar to artifact rarity items. *Some of the related enchantments have inconsistencies with their effects. **Enchantments 41-50 have the same effects as 31-40 (increase in intellect), except for enchantment 37 (Lapis) and 47 (Elusive), in which it is an increase in charisma instead. ***Based on the names, it appears that these enchantments were supposed to be agility enchantments, but were incorrectly assigned intellect and charisma enchantments instead. This is confirmed by the fact that the agility stat is the only character stat that doesn't have its own enchantments, while others (strength, vitality, charisma and intellect) do. **Grieving (ID 87) increases necromancy mastery and agility, while Haunted (ID 88) increases necromancy and intellect. **Fire (ID 217) was supposed to give +5 fire damage for weapons, but instead gives fire resist effects similar to when it's applied on armors. *Colors can also be inconsistent. Some examples are: **Shredmaster gives the weapon a blue color, while May's gives it a red one, despite both of them being related (increase in shred and intellect) **Gilded gives a white color, while Silas' gives it a red one, and both are also related (increase in people's champion and charisma). **Defender's and Unflinching give an opaque white color, while Mirrored gives a transparent white. All increase parry chance and agility. |-|Item (value #4)= Stores the weapon or armor to be displayed. Changing this to certain values allows you to get weapons or armors that can only be used by Arena Champions. |-|Enchantment 2 (value #5)= The second enchantment. Effects are similar to enchantment 1 aside from the name difference and elemental enchantments (IDs 217-241) giving weapons elemental resistance instead of damage as if they were armor. |-|Minimum alignment required (value #6)= This value is in floating point format, and has an extremely high limit of approximately ±1.8 × 10308, which is the 1024-bit limit. Upon reaching this limit, the value will roll over to either infinity or negative infinity. Positive values for "good" alignments, negative values for "evil" alignments, and zero for no alignment. Alignment will increase the rarity and minimum level required for the item. Setting this value to exceedingly high values will cause the item to have an artifact rarity, even if it has no enchantments.